


All I Want For Christmas

by Frost_Iron



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, So much fluff you might get a cavity, but the remedy is smut, so you're okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Iron/pseuds/Frost_Iron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky knows the way to make this Christmas perfect for Clint and it isn’t just spending the holidays with the other Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos are always appreciated!

The beeping of Bucky’s alarm woke him early that morning and as he stretched the assassin took the time to gaze over to the still sleeping form of the man beside him in bed. He knew it would still be a little while before Clint stumbled out of bed and so he allowed himself to simply relax for a few minutes in bed just admiring the lines of Clint’s muscles that were draped softly in their sheets. It was the reminder that went off on his new “Stark Phone” that caused Bucky to bolt up in bed quickly.

He had completely forgotten what day it was and he still had a few things to get ready. Reluctantly Bucky slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before padding off into the kitchen to make some coffee. As the coffee was brewing and bubbling away, Bucky strolled over to the large picture window; one of many that framed their floor of Stark Tower. It had snowed over night, glazing the city of New York in a soft blanket of fluffy white snow that stuck to the vivid and colorful lights that Bucky could see some people had put out.

Bucky had allowed himself to relax there, leaning against the glass when he felt a pair of strong arms encompass his waist and the press of soft lips to the back of his neck. A grin touched his face as he leaned his head back to rest against Clint. “Merry Christmas,” Bucky whispered to his lover as he continued to look out of the window. His stomach fluttered with a warm feeling that he got whenever he was near Clint and today it was magnified knowing what he intended to do.

Slowly Bucky turned around in Clint’s arms and pressed a kiss to the archer’s lips, enjoying the slow and languid way in which they could enjoy each other now. “We need to get ready…Stark expects us down on the common room floor in 2 hours,” Bucky spoke softly against Clint’s lips. They were all due to have some large Avengers Christmas Party and Bucky was looking forward to finally having someone to spend Christmas with.

“Well I guess we had better shower then,” Clint grinned back against Bucky’s lips as he murmured softly. “And you know Stark has been on my case lately about conserving things…so we should probably shower together,” Clint stated, pulling back a little from Bucky.

“By all means…I’ll lead the way,” Bucky quipped back, taking Clint’s hand and pulling him towards their bathroom. The assassin turned on the shower, allowing the steam to build as Clint wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist once more. He felt the archer begin to push the waistband of his sweatpants down until the fabric pooled at Bucky’s ankles on the floor.

“Into the shower gorgeous, we need to get a little bit dirty before we get clean,” Clint quipped, smacking Bucky gently on the ass before entering the shower. Bucky grinned and watched his lover step into the shower and with a content sigh, Bucky followed. Without any warning, Bucky found himself suddenly pressed up against the shower wall, strong hands holding him in place.

“Oh no no,” Bucky murmured softly as he took Clint’s hands in his and used the leverage to flip Clint around, pinning him to the wall carefully. “Consider this part one of your Christmas present,” the assassin grinned softly and spoke.

Without wasting additional time Bucky began trailing kisses and small bites that would mark Clint’s skin. He moved along, spending time suckling at the skin of Clint’s collarbone before reaching his mouth to a nipple. Bucky took it carefully into his mouth, alternating between licking and biting it softly as he listened to the sounds of the man in front him.

At long last Bucky dropped to his knees and got to the source of Clint’s discomfort. Bucky moved up slightly, opened his mouth, and extended his tongue to make first contact. The assassin slid just the tip of his tongue across the head of Clint’s cock before putting the tip of the archer’s cock back into his mouth two or three times just to heighten the tension before the imminent plunge into relief. The teasing contact of probing, soft flesh across the very tip of Clint’s sensitivity made it achingly apparent that Bucky wasn’t going to be patient with this.  
  
On the last caress Bucky slid his lips forward, instead of retracting his tongue, and met with the shiny surface. He knew his foreplay techniques had worked when he heard Clint uncontrollably inhale when that longed for suck slammed home.

Bucky formed a soft cup with his tongue and lips and very slowly, with minute actions he slid only the tip of Clint’s cock in and out with short sucks. Bucky teased his cock this way several times, then began to take it deeper. The next one passed further along the length of his cock, then back up to caress his sensitized tip again. The next time would take another fraction of an inch of him into the moist heat of Bucky’s mouth. And thus he continued taking him deeper while at the end of every upstroke he would stop and give just his head two, good, small in and outs to keep things more sensitive. 

Bucky could actually feel the orgasm rising in Clint, the surge coming from his balls and to his base, the rock hard tension in the area beneath. Clint’s head swelled and felt tight in Bucky’s mouth and the now iron-like shaft pulsed and throbbed in a new way on his tongue. Bucky decided to back off and watch the final eruption as it fell in beautiful streams upon his stomach instead of letting him release into the hot, soft, wet sucking of a waiting mouth. 

“Fuck…well a Merry Christmas to you too gorgeous,” Clint remarked from above Bucky. The assassin grinned and got to his feet, casually dragging his fingers through the come that had landed on Clint’s stomach. Bucky stuck his fingers into his mouth and grinned as he licked the come from them, groaning a little at the taste of his lover upon his tongue.

“As much as I’d love to stay in here a bit longer,” Bucky spoke, licking his lips a little, his metal hand still tracing the lines of Clint’s stomach. “We really do need to get ready for this party,” he stated softly. Bucky turned back towards the shower spray and wet down his hair before putting some shampoo in his hands. “There’ll be plenty of time later if you behave at Stark’s shindig.” Bucky grinned to himself and finished up in the shower before Clint, allowing his lover to clean up.

After a quick shave, Bucky got dressed and went to go out in the kitchen to wait for Clint to finish. They were due to arrive at Tony’s party in a little more than twenty minutes and Bucky had the time to check on his gift for Clint before they left. Quickly checking to make sure Clint was still in the bedroom, Bucky sent off a quick text.

> **[Text To: Tony Stark]:**  That thing I asked for done yet?
> 
> **[Text To: Bucky Barnes]:**  Calm down Buckaroo, you can pick it up when you get here.

Bucky put the phone back in his pocket just as Clint exited their room. “Ready to go handsome?” Bucky asked, striding over to Clint with a grin on his face. “I was born ready babe,” Clint replied smoothly. Bucky rolled his eyes a little and pressed the button to open the elevator, stepping in and pressing the button for the common floor. Once they were both safely inside, Bucky allowed the doors to close and simultaneously his heart rate picked up a little, nerves for what was to come setting in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clint could tell something was up with Bucky from the moment they stepped out of the elevator and Bucky made a beeline straight for Tony. The two of them rarely got along so Clint wasn’t positive what to make of what appeared to be Bucky’s sudden fascination with the other man. Had Bucky taken up with Tony and lost interest in Clint? The archer sighed a little, hoping that it wasn’t the case. He wasn’t one for relationships and taking a chance on Bucky had been hard enough for him to do; handling heartbreak was bound to be miserable and he wanted to avoid that.

He quickly found his way over to Natasha, glad that he had someone to talk to about Bucky even if he intended to be cryptic about how he was truly feeling. Natasha always was able to see through right to what Clint was trying to get across without him actually having to say it. Clint grabbed two glasses of champagne off of a tray and handed one to Natasha, giving the guise of merely being friendly.

“What’s wrong Clint?” Natasha was hasty in asking Clint about the source of his problem. He knew he should have expected her to get right to the point but part of him had been hoping to avoid it for a little while. Sipping from his glass of champagne he shrugged a little. “Something’s up with Bucky…I don’t know what but I’m not sure I like it,” he stated, talking to Natasha but with his eyes still firmly trained on his lover. Bucky was still hovered in a corner with Tony as Clint stood there talking to Natasha.

“James is fine Clint, if there is something wrong just give him time to explain,” the red head stated calmly. “He is many things Clint, but a liar is not one of them,” she said softly. Clint merely nodded, taking Natasha’s advice at face value for she was never wrong, and she knew Bucky better than he did given their past.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the party passed with relative ease given the company that Bucky and Clint kept. In the end only three glasses lost their lives at the hands of Thor, though it likely would have been more if Jane had not been there frowning at him when he acted excitedly.

Finally after they had all eaten, Tony called everyone around the massive Christmas tree that he had bought to begin their first “Secret Santa”. Bucky and Clint had picked together and had gotten Thor and Jane. Thor’s laughter and joy spread easily throughout the group as he discovered the poptart themed gift basket. For Jane the couple had purchased a few books on star gazing, as well as a gift certificate to a spa.

From Thor, Clint had received a large bag of birdseed which, when Clint became offended, Thor pointed out that Tony had been the one to suggest it.  Natasha had gotten Bucky which really was the best for him because she was wise enough to pick out a fine bottle of scotch and a set of crystal glasses.

The rest of the night was passed drinking warm apple cider and trading stories of their pasts while sitting in front of the fire that Clint had built for them all in Tony’s fire place. Soon it was nearing midnight and everyone was heading back to their separate rooms. “You about ready to go gorgeous?” Clint asked Bucky as he ran a hand lightly through his lover’s hair. Clint watched as Bucky nodded softly and stood up, stretching a little and pulling Clint up with him.

The couple said their goodbyes to the remaining Avengers and took the elevator back up to their floor. When the doors opened Bucky stepped out first and walked slowly into their apartment. “I’m just gonna grab a drink of water, you go ahead into the bedroom,” Bucky said as he smiled at Clint. The assassin hoped that everything had gone according to plan though he knew that he would know soon enough if it had.

Bucky grabbed a drink of water quickly and then walked to the bedroom and leaned against the door frame just as Clint turned around with a box in his hand. “What’s all this?” Bucky just smiled as Clint questioned him about the box and motioned for the other to open it. “You didn’t really think that the shower was your only gift, did you?” the assassin questioned.

The soldier remained quiet as he watched Clint untie the ribbon that held the box together and lifted out a silver arrow with an engraving on it. Bucky had been waiting months since he thought of this idea for it to happen and of course he had enlisted the help of Tony in making the arrow. Bucky watched the genuine smile grow on his lover’s face as he read the engraving. “You don’t have to say anything…I just wanted you to know,” Bucky stated, moving a little closer to Clint.

Bucky felt Clint press a kiss against his mouth slowly and softly before pulling away to rest their foreheads together. “Merry Christmas James…I love you too,” Clint whispered to the other as he glanced down at the arrow, the engraved declaration of love sparkling under the lights in their room. Clint really had always enjoyed Christmas after all, and this year was no exception.


End file.
